The Market
Welcome to the market, where you will find every price for everyitem. We will try our best to keep this page up to date with the prices on the server. Armour/Weapons will be priced based on their durability and DMG along with attributes. With the economy, seeing how it is, it is quite difficult to update the prices every day, making it very stressful for the developers of the wiki to do this. So we can only update these prices when we feel necessary. Also, we'd like to point out; it is completely up to the seller wether or not he/she should raise/lower the price regarding HP/Energy Regen. It is also, on that note, completely up to the buyer if he/she wants to pay more/less for an item based on those attributes. Lastly, there is one more thing to take into consideration when purchasing an item. It's enchant levels. If you happen to notice a set of numbers before a item's name, +1-8, then It will be enchanted. We'd also like to point out that if you try to enchant a weapon/armour piece past +3 enchants, it can fail and will disappear along with your enchant scroll. Making the price a little or a lot higher in some cases. Please note that also it can be rare to find higher tier items with higher level enchants. *Remember, at the end of the day, it is the players who determine the economy. These are suggested prices, we do not force you to abide to them, but they are determined by a number of factors. Take these into consideration when purchasing your wares. Prices subject to change. Rares These are items that were rare drops from mobs during certain events. Animal Trainer/Saddles Saddles can be purchased through the "Animal Trainer" near the fountain at the plaza in Cyrennica. Saddles give the player the ability to travel faster (Up to 160% faster). Armour Prices Please note: These prices are not 100% accurate, when you see the range between "10-20 Gems" That is an estimate on the price relevant to the HP. You must always take in consideration the different attributes that each set of armour has. There simply is no way to know the exact price of each attribute seeing it would mean pages upon pages of prices. Tier 1 Armour. Tier 2 Armour. Tier 3 Armour. Tier 4 Armour. Tier 5 Armour. Weapon Prices Please note: These prices are not 100% accurate, when you see the range between "10-20 Gems" That is an estimate on the price relevant to the DMG. You must always take in consideration the different attributes that each set of weapon has. There simply is no way to know the exact price of each attribute seeing it would mean pages upon pages of prices. Tier 1 Weapons. Tier 2 Weapons. Tier 3 Weapons. Tier 4 Weapons. Tier 5 Weapons Bows Bows are just one of the great weapons in Dungeon Realms. Bows also follow the "tiered" system that most of the items in Dungeon Realms have. Bows also need arrows (which will be priced in this section). The arrows are also tiered and apply to the bow relevant to their tier. Tier 1 Bows Tier 2 Bows Tier 3 Bows Tier 4 Bows Tier 5 Bows Arrows Potions Potions are a great way to make the combat style in the game a lot different. There are two types of potions, Splash and Drinking potions. Potions are also under the tier system along with a lot of other items in the game. Again, there is no way to tell the exact price of a potion based on the standpoint of the economy. Gem Pouches Gem Pouches have the ability to hold gems that exceed the 64 limit on a stack. They also have a tier system and can be achieved by either buying them from other players or trading different ores to a merchant. The different tiers have the ability to hold a lot of gems up to 300. Food Food can be used to regain your hunger and have the ability to sprint for longer distances. Profession Items Professions can be used for a multiple of times on the server. Pickaxes are currently the only profession that has been added to the game. However, there will be many professions that will be added to the game in the near future. If you would like to learn more about what Pickaxes or other professions, or just wondering why pickaxes are extremely high priced, visit the page: Mining Ores Ores are the result of mining various ores around the server. These ores can be tradded to the merchant to either recieve pouches, scraps, and other items. Ores can be mined all throughout Andalucia. If you'd like to learn more about the professions visit: Mining. Scraps Scraps give players the ability to repair their armour, or simply trade them to the merchant for other valuable items that can be of use in Dungeon Realms. The scraps are tiered according to their respected tiered armour. Teleport Books Teleport books can be used to teleport all over Andalucia. They give the players to safely travel from destination to destination and travel much faster.